The inventive concept relates to image sensors and methods of forming the same.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices that can convert optical images into electric signals. The image sensors may be classified into a charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor. CIS (CMOS image sensor) is an acronym for the CMOS type image sensor. The CIS may include a plurality of pixels which are two-dimensionally arranged. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD). The PD converts an incident light into an electric signal.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the image sensors also become more highly integrated. The size of the pixels may become smaller with higher integration, such that cross talk between the pixels may occur and noise of the signal may increase.